My Heart Will Go On
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Kira's world is turned upside down by a single car accident with a fatality and a trip the ICU. She's already lost her best friend. Will she lose the man she secretly loves? It took a tragic car accident to make her realize her true feelings. Kirommy.
1. The Accident

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the chractors Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, or Hayley. I do however own Officer Mattern, Dr. Lu Delgado, Lana Hawkins, and Dr. Kayla Thorton. I do not own the songs "It's A Heartache" or "My Heart Will Go On". "It's A Heartache" belongs to Trick Pony and "My Heart Will Go On" belongs to Celine Dion. I do however own the plotline and ideas.

The Accident

Setting up for her performance that afternoon, Kira looked up at the crowd that had gathered at the Cyberspace to hear her perform Frowning, she thought to herself _Where's Conner and Dr. O?_ Seeing Hayley approaching her, she turned to face the older red head who owned the café.

"Kira, you're on in five." Hayley warned. Curious, Kira decided to ask her about Conner and Tommy's whereabouts. "Hayley, have you seen Conner and Dr. O?" Casually, Hayley replied "I'm sure they're on their way. You know Tommy. That man could be late to his own wedding. And well, Conner...need I say more?" Laughing at Hayley's response, Kira brushed off her worries and added "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure they'll be here."

On his way to the Cyberspace, Tommy noticed Conner on the side of the road, standing next to his candy apple red sports car. Pulling up next to him, Tommy asked "Need a ride?" A grateful espression overcoming his face, Conner asked "You really have to ask?" Chuckling, Tommy added "Come on." Tilting his head back, he indicated the empty passenger seat next to him. Smiling, Conner added gratefully "Thanks, Dr. O?" As Conner climbed inside, Tommy added "No problem." After they had left the spot where Tommy had found Conner and were on their way to the café, Tommy noticed a jet black 2005 Chevy Silverado speeding towards them. Slamming on the brakes and swerving to miss it, Tommy knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid impact. Speeding head on into the side of the jeep, the driver of the Chevy sent it rolling several feet.

Back at the Cyberspace, Hayley had just introduced Kira's band and Kira had once again taken the stage. Before the band started to play, Kira had already started singing.

"It's a heartache."

Now, the band started playing a gradually increasing country melody as Kira continued singing.

"Nothin' but a heartache

Hits ya when it's too late

Hits ya when you're down

It's a fool's game

Nothin' but a fool's game

Standin' in the cold rain

Feelin' like a clown

It's a heartache

Nothin' but a heartache

Love him till your arms break

Then he lets ya down

It ain't right with love to share

When you find he doesn't care for you

It ain't wise to need someone

As much as I depended on you

Ah, it's a heartache

Nothin' but a heartache

Hits ya when it's too late

Hits ya when you're down

Ah, nah nah

Oh, it ain't right with love to share

When you find he doesn't care for you

It ain't wise to need someone

As much as I depended on you

Ooh

Ah, it's a heartache

Nothin' but a heartache

Love him till your arms break

Then he lets ya down"

Then the rest of the band began to sing back up vocals.

"(Oh, it's a heartache)

Oh, it's a fool's game

(Nothin' but a heartache)

Standin' in the cold rain

(Standin' in the cold rain)

Feelin' like a clown

It's a heartache

(Nothin' but a heartache)

Love him till your arms break

(Love him till your arms break)

Ah, then he lets ya down

Oh, yeah down"

As Kira stepped down off stage, she noticed an officer approaching her in a black uniform. "Are you Kira Ford?" Somewhat taken aback by his question, she hesitantly answered "Yes...who are you?" Showing Kira his badge, the officer introduced himself. "I'm Officer Mattern with the RPD. I'm here about..." Pausing a moment to check the notebook in front of him, he continued. "...Tommy Oliver and Conner McKnight." Suddenly Kira remembered she hadn't seen Tommy or Conner at her gig that afternoon. Curious yet somewhat concerned, she asked "What about them?" A more somber expression taking over his face, Officer Mattern explained "I'm sorry, Ms. Ford, there's really no easy way to say this..." As she was listening to Officer Mattern, Kira thought to herself _Oh my God! Please tell me they're okay..._ "...Ms. Ford, I'm afraid they were involved in an accident earlier this afternoon. They were hit by a drunk driver." Shocked, Kira was speechless. Finally finding her voice, she weakly asked "Are they okay?" Somberly, Officer Mattern added "I'm afraid Conner was killed on impact. And Tommy was critically injured." Unable to believe what she was hearing, Kira covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Where did they take him?" she asked in a small voice. Officer Mattern added "They took him to Reefside General." Nodding her head to indicate that she understood, Kira meekly added "Thank you." Understanding what Kira had to be going through, Officer Mattern mentioned "I'm very sorry for your loss." With that, he turned and left the café. Still numb from the shock, Kira slowly made her way to where her friends, Ethan and Trent had been watching her perform.

"You were great, today!" Trent exclaimed as Kira arrived at the counter. Softly, Kira managed to say "Thanks." As she replied, her voice was barely above a whisper. Exchanging concerned looks, Trent and Ethan both knew immediately that something was wrong. Placing his hand on Kira petite shoulder, Trent asked her "Hey...you okay?" Feeling the tears stinging her eyes, her voice began to crack slightlyas she replied "No...No, it's...Conner and Dr. O..." Seeing how upset she was, Ethan asked "What about them?" Her voice shaking noticibly more, Kira felt the chill of a tear roll down her cheek as she continued "Earlier this afternoon, they were...they were...they were hit by a drunk driver." Wrapping his arm around Kira, Trent asked concerned "What? Well, are they okay?" Shaking, Kira felt more tears sting her face as she added "No...Tommy was critically injured and Conner was...Conner was..." Still numb and shaking, Kira couldn't form the words. Concerned, Ethan asked her "Conner was what, Kira?" Unable to take it anymore, Kira blurted it out. "Conner was killed on impact!" Now it was Trent and Ethan's turn to be numb with shock. Finally breaking the silence, Trent spoke up. "Where'd they take Dr. O?" Snapping out of her shocked trance, Kira replied "Officer Mattern told me they took him to Reefside General." By now Kira had calmed down enough to keep her voice from shaking like it had been. Taking charge of the situation, Ethan added "Then, that's where we're goin'." Getting up, the trio filled Hayley in on the situation with the promise to call later and left for the hospital.

Author's Note:

Please R&R! However, no flames please! Chapter 2 will most likely be up either sometime tomorrow or the next day. Depends on when I get time to write it.


	2. Breaking the News

**"My Heart Will Go On"**

**Author's Note:**

Just needed to make a correction to the disclaimer in Chapter 1. I only own Officer Mattern. Just wanted to clear that up.

"Breaking the News"

Arriving at the hospital, Trent approached the somewhat large African-American woman at the front desk. Seeing the trio enter, Lana Hawkins looked up from her computer as she asked the three teenagers "May I help you?" Anxiously, Ethan answered "We're here about Tommy Oliver. We were told he was brought here." Knowing who they were referring to, Lana replied "Have a seat. I'll have the doctor come fill ya in." Somewhat relieved to finally be getting some answers, Kira replied "Thank you." With that, the three teenagers found three vacant chairs in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to come in and tell them about their friend.

As the trio took their seats, Lana flagged down a younger looking African-American female doctor who happened to be walking by. "Hey, Kayla!" Hearing her name called, the young doctor turned to face Lana. "Yeah, Lana. What's up?"Gestring to the three worried teenagers in the waiting room, Lana explained "Those three kids are here to see that Oliver guy Lu was assigned to. Would you do me a favor and go find her and let her know?" Seeing the teens Lana was referring to, Kayla nodded as she answered "Sure, I'll let her know."

Then, a young hispanic female entered. "Let her know what?" Turning to fase the doctor who had just entered and indicating the trio of teenagers in the waiting room, Kayla added "Those three kids in there are here to see that Oliver guy you're treating." Seeing who Kayla was referring to, the doctor replied "Thanks, Kayla." Smiling, Kayla responded "No prob, Lu." As Lu made her way over to where the teens were seated, she addressed them. "Hey, guys." Looking up, Kira anxiously asked "How is he? How's Dr. Oliver? Is he okay?" Trying to calm her down, Lu replied "Calm down. Now, the extent of his injuries is pretty significant. We've got him in the ICU right now. Right now a ventilator's doing his breathing for him. Guys, I gotta be honest with ya. The longer he stays in this condition...the more his chances for survival diminish. Feeling the tears stinging her eyes once again, Kira noticed Trent wrapping his arm around her.

Taking over the conversation, Trent asked "When can we see him?" "Right now. Follow me." Getting to their feet, Kira, Trent and Ethan followed Lu as she lead them down to the ICU and into Tommy's room. At the sight of Tommy's condition, Kira fought back more tears which were stinging her eyes. Facing the teens, Lu broke the pain filled silence. "I'll leave you guys alone." With that, Lu turned as her long semi-dark hair swung behind her and left. Afterward, the only sounds filling the room were the the gentle wheezing of the ventilator and the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor and other various machines. Shocked, Kira stared down at the mess of cuts and other various wounds which had marred their teacher and friend nearly beyond recognition. Finally, she could no longer fight back the tears as they streamed silently down her face. Suddenly, Ethan broke the silence. "Man, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on the jackass that did this!" As the anger also began to well up inside her, Kira heard Trent add "I know what you mean." Adding her opinions , Kira spoke up. "I just want for Dr. O. to be okay. That's all I really want right now." Turning to Kira, Trent agreed "You're right. As much as I'd love revenge, I'd rather just know that Dr. O. was all right." Understanding how they felt, Ethan added "I think that's all any of us want right now." Suddenly, Kira's cell phone went off. Composing herself, she mentioned "Excuse me." Stepping outside the room a momet, she answered it. "Hello?"

A familar voice responded. "Kira? It's Krista." Suddenly, Kira realized that she'd been so freaked out about Tommy that she'd forgotten to tell Krista about Conner. Trying to avoid the subject, Kira nervously replied "Krista...hey. What's up?" Seeming to have not picked up on Kira's nervousness, Krista answered "Not much. Hey, have you seen Conner? He was supposed to meet me for your gig this afternoon and he never showed. I'm kinda worried about him. It's not like him not to show." Not wanting to have to break the news to her, Kira thought to herself _Damn it! Why'd she have to go there! _Finally working up the courage to tell her, Kira somberly answered "Krista...there's really no easy way to tell ya this. Conner and Dr. O. were involved in an accident this afternoon." Somewhat scared of the response she might get, Krista added worriedly "Oh my God! Are they okay? Is Conner okay?" Sighing, Kira continued "Well, Dr. Oliver was critically injured and Conner was...Krista, Conner was killed on impact." Now Krista was numb with shock. Meekly, she asked "Oh my God!...How? What happened?" Reluctantly, Kira explained "They were hit by a drunk driver." In a small voice, Kira replied "My God. I-I don't believe this." Trying to comfort her friend, Kira added "It may not be much but, for what it's worth, it was instantaneous so we know he didn't suffer any." Seeing what she was trying to do, Krista replied "Yeah, I guess that makes it a little easier to deal with. Thanks, Kira." Half-smiling, Kira added "No problem, Krista. You know I'm always here for you, right?" Glad to hear that, Krista responded "Yeah, I know. But, it's always nice to hear." Trying not to sound insensitive, Kira spoke up. "Listen, um, Krista...I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I kinda gotta go." Understanding, Krista responded "Oh! Of course. I'll talk to ya later, Kira." Smiling, Kira responded "Thanks, Krista. Talk to ya later." With that, Kira turned her phone off and rejoined Trent and Ethan.

Seeing Kira re-enter the room, Trent asked "Who was that?" Frowning, Kira responded "That was Krista." Turning away, Ethan added to himself quietly "Ooo. Ouch." Shooting Ethan an angry look, Trent returned his focus to Kira. Reluctantly, he asked "I assume you told her about Conner and the accident." Sighing slightly, Kira answered "Yeah...I told her." Turning back to face Kira, Ethan added more caringly "How'd she take it?" Somewhat surprised at Krista's reaction to the news about Conner, Kira replied "Pretty well...all things considered."


	3. The Service

**"My Heart Will Go On"**

**Disclaimer:**

Since I didn't seem to make it clear enough last time...**I do not own "Untitled" or "My Heart Will Go On" **(the song that is). **"Untitled" belongs to Simple Plan and "My Heart Will Go On" **(the song) **belongs to Celine Dion.**

The Service

Later that week, Kira, Krista, Trent, Ethan, and Hayley had all gathered at the church for Conner's funeral. Towards the end of the service, Kira took the microphone towards the front of the chapel as her black floor length halter top dress shone dully in the bright flourescent lights of the chapel. Stepping up to the mic, Kira cleared her throat as she addressed the congregation before her. "Hello. Um, for those who may or may not know me, my name's Kira Ford. Conner was one of my best friends. So is his girlfriend, Krista." Wiping a tear from her eye and sniffling slightly, Kira continued. "Just the other day, Krista informed me of Conner's favorite song and asked me if I'd perform it for you all here today. Of course, being the friend that I like to think I am...naturally I agreed. So, um, here it is. 'Untitled' by Simple Plan." As the organ behind her began to play, Kira prepared to sing.

"I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me"

As Kira progressed through the song, the level of emotion in her voice rose with almost every lyric. Once she finished, she returned to her seat between Trent and Ethan as the pastor dismissed everyone for the burial. As they all climbed into Kira's yellow 2005 Mitsubishi Galant and Kira drove them down to the cemetary, the ride was completely silent. After the service, Hayley, Trent, Krista, and Ethan went home while Kira went back to the hospital to visit Tommy. Taking his once strong hand in hers, she no longer even tried to fight back the tears stinging her eyes. Staring down at his new marred state, Kira thought to herself _Dr. Oliver has to make it! We need him! **I **need him!_ It was then that Kira came to an important discovery. What she felt for Tommy was more than friendship...she _loved_ him. Finally unable to take the pain of seeing Tommy in this condition any longer, Kira decided to go home. That night, Kira found herself crying herself to sleep. More so now that she'd realized her true feelings for Tommy. Tonight she found herself wanting nothing more than to feel the security of Tommy's strong arms wrapped around her, holding her and never letting her go.

The next morning, Kira awoke early. After a quick shower and breakfast, she went back to the hospital to see Tommy-a habit she would find herself developing over the next several weeks. Arriving at Tommy's bedside, Kira wiped away several silent tears as she said "God, Dr. Oliver, if only you were here with us! We really need you! _I _need you!" Once again Kira took his hand in her own trembling hand. Watching as he seemed to be resting peacefully, she reached her hand out and gently stroked a strand of hair off his face and gently caressed his cold, pale cheek. Silently, Kira thought to herself _Please...just let him be okay. _Turning to leave, she stopped to look back one last time and then left.

On her way home, Kira stopped at the park. Grabbing her guitar and a yellow backpack out of the back of her car, she sought shelter from the sun's hot rays under a large oak tree. Taking a seat on the cool grass at the base of the trunk, she grabbed her guitar and retrieved a notebook and a pencil from her backpack. After tuning her guitar, Kira just let her emotions flow like an ever moving river.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not

Go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Just a few mere minutes later, Kira found she had successfully put all of her emotions down on paper. Enjoying the serenity the scenery around her surrounded her with, she decided to stick around a while longer. A few hours later, Kira noticed the sun going down in the distance as the air around her began to get gradually cooler. Seeing that is was getting late, she got back into her car and headed for home. Once home, she noticed that her parents weren't home-which was just fine with her as she'd wanted to be alone anyway. After a warm shower, she got ready for bed and after lying awake for about half an hour, Kira ended up thinking of Tommy and crying herself to sleep yet again.


	4. It's A Miracle

**"My Heart Will Go On"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Again, I do not own "My Heart Will Go On" the song. The plotlines are mine. This chapter skips ahead six weeks.

It's A Miracle

The morning started out the same as they all had these last six weeks-Kira woke up and got a quick shower, got dressed (today wearing a solid yellow halter top and long black pants), ate a quick breakfast and drove down to the hospital to see Tommy. Standing by his bedside, Kira could still feel tears stinging in her eyes and streaming silently down her face. Suddenly, Kira turned as she heard the door open and saw Lu walk in.

"Hey, Kira." Lu greeted in her usual friendly manner. Wiping away a few straggling tears, Kira answered "Hey, Dr. Delgado." As she checked on Tommy's condition, Lu chuckled and looked up at Kira. "Kira...I told you, call me Lu." Half-smiling, Kira corrected herself "Right. Sorry, Lu." Smiling, Lu finished checking on Tommy and added "Don't worry 'bout it, Kira." Looking down at the clipboard she held in her hand, Lu wrote some things down and continued. "Well, it looks like there is _some _good news. Not the news I'm sure you're dying to hear, but it's better than nothing." Perking up, Kira asked curiously "What? What is it?" Smiling, Lu explained "Well, it looks like Tommy's finally breathing on his own. Which is a good sign." Looking down at the still comatosed Dr. Tommy Oliver, Lu continued "There may be hope for your friend yet, Kira." Smiling, Kira asked "You really think so?" Returning the smile, Lu put a hand on Kira's shoulder and added "There's always a chance. And now that we can take Tommy off the ventilator, his chances just went up a little bit." As Lu disabled the ventilator, Kira added "That's great!" With that, Lu added "Yep. Things are beginning to look up for your friend." Turning to leave, Lu looked back and added "You know...he's awfully lucky to have a friend like you. One who cares as much as you do." With that, Lu turned and left-closing the door behind her. Turning back to face Tommy, Kira thought about the last thing Lu had said _"...a friend like you..."...If only she knew..._ Looking down at Tommy, Kira once again took Tommy's hand in hers as she gently stroked a piece of hair out of his face and gently caressed his pale cheek. Just as she turned to leave, Kira felt Tommy's hand slowly closing around her own. Whipping back around to face him, she asked eagerly "Dr. Oliver? Dr. Oliver, can you hear me?" Slowly, Kira saw Tommy crack a smile as his eyes slowly began to open. This was the happiest Kira had been in six weeks.

"Kira..." Tommy weakly stated. Smiling, Kira now felt tears of joy streaming down her face as she answered "Dr. Oliver!" Smiling as he looked up into her soft doe eyes-full of concern and joy-Tommy continued "Kira...it's so great to see you." Relieved to see that he was gonna be okay, Kira ansered "And it's so great to see you _awake_." Weakly, Tommy managed to sit up in his bed and turned to Kira. "Kira...You will never know just how great it feels to see your face." Cupping her cheek, Tommy gently wiped away her tears. Smiling at the feel of his touch after waiting for so long, Kira answered "Likewise, Dr. Oliver." Chuckling, Tommy added "Kira, we're friends. And we're not in school right now, so please...call me Tommy." Happy to see him awake, Kira corrected herself. "Right...Tommy." Hearing her say his name gave Tommy chills. After a short silence, Kira spoke up "Tommy-" Cutting her off, Tommy added "Kira, look-" In unison they added "There's something I need to tell you." Smiling and resigning, Tommy added "Ladies first." Smiling nervously, Kira continued "Tommy...I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past several weeks and this accident's made me realize something...It's made me realize how much I...well, how much I care about you and well, frankly, Tommy...It's made me realize that...I love you." Relieved to have heard her say those words, Tommy added "I love you, too, Kira-" Almost as if she didn't hear him, Kira continued "Now, I know you probably don't feel the same way, I mean after all, you are my teach..." Then his words seemed to have finally registered within her as she asked "Wait...what did you say?" Chuckling, Tommy answered "I said...I love you, too." Stunned, Kira was speechless-she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Finally finding her voice, she asked "Really?" Taking her hand, Tommy replied "Yes. Kira, in the last few seconds before the crash, you were all I could think about." Amazed to find that Tommy shared the same feelings towards her as she felt for him, she asked "Really?" Still smiling, Tommy confessed "Yes. Kira, I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I just never told you because I thought you couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. I mean afterall, like you said, I _am _your teacher." Melting at the sound of each word, Kira responded "Tommy, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that." Gently caressing her cheek, Tommy continued "Hey...it's the truth." Just then, they heard the door open as Trent walked in.

"Hey! You're finally awake, Dr. O. This is great!" Trent greeted them, smiling-he obviously hadn't picked up on what was really going on before he had entered. Sighing slightly, Tommy turned to Trent "Hey, Trent. It's good to see you, too." Directing his next question to the both of them, Tommy asked "Where are the others?" Unaware that Kira had yet to tell Tommy about Conner, Trent added "Ethan's playing some new game and Hayley's working down at the café." Noticing that he had left out Conner, Tommy asked "What about Conner? How is he?" Discovering that Kira had yet to inform Tommy on what had happened to Conner, Trent looked at Tommy confused and asked "You mean...Kira didn't tell you?" Realizing what she had forgotten, Kira fought the urge to kick herself as Tommy turned to her and asked "Tell me what?" The smile now fading from her face, Kira's voice took on a more grave tone as she answered "Tommy, Conner...Well, Conner...he didn't make it." Shocked at what he had just heard, Tommy just looked at her blankly before asking "Wha-What? What do you mean?" Sighing, Kira looked down at the floor then back at Tommy as she explained "Tommy...when the police told me about the accident, they told me that Conner was killed on impact." Unable to comprehend what Kira had just told him, Tommy remained speechless for a few moments as a grave slience hung in the air. Finally, Kira broke the silence. "Tommy, I'm really sorry to have to be the one to break this to you." Looking up to her, Tommy gently stoked her cheek as he comforted her. "It's okay, Kira. It's not your fault." Taking the hand with which Tommy had stroked her cheek with in her own, Kira smiled a weak smile when she found out that he understood.

A couple hours later, Lu returned to the room. "Hey, Trent...Kira." Noticing Tommy had woken up, she added "Well. Nice of you to finally join us." Everyone got a good laugh out of that one. Turning to Kira, Tommy added "Yeah, well...some things are worth coming out of your shell for." Knowing what he meant, Lu just smirked and went back to her buisiniess. "Well, seeing as how you've already accomplished what was deemed 'the Impossible'...I'd say you've got pretty good chances of getting outta here by late tomorrow at the latest." Looking back at Lu, Tommy added "That's great!" Smiling, Lu added "I'll just go file the paperwork and as soon as it goes through...you're free to go." Smiling back up at Kira, he added "Great!" With that, Lu left the room, closing the door behind her. Turning to Kira, Trent asked "You want me to go call Ethan and Hayley? I'm sure they'd wanna know Dr. O's awake." Smirking, Kira had an idea. "No...I've got a better idea..." Seeing the smirk which had replaced her warm, enchanting smile, Tommy asked "What are you thinkin', Kira?" Looking from Tommy back to Trent, Kira explained "Why not surprise them? We wait until Tommy's released and surprise them." Smiling, Trent looked to Tommy who wore the same expression and said "Great idea." Turning to Kira, Tommy added "Yeah. I like it."

About an hour and a half later, Kayla walked in smiling. "Hey, guys." Turning to Kayla, Kira responded "Hey, Kayla." Turning to Tommy, Kayla added "Lu sent me in here to tell you you're free to go." Smiling, Tommy added "That's great!" Smiling as well, Kira added "That's fantastic!" Looking at the group in front of her, Kayla added "Yeah. The paperwork just went through." Turning to Kayla, Kira added "Thanks, Kayla!" Smiling at Kira, Kayla added "Don't mention it." With that, Kayla left the room. Turning to Tommy, Kira added "I'll go bring my truck around while you guys get ready." Getting up, Tommy answered "All right. We'll meet ya outside the entrance." Then, Kira turned and left to bring her yellow 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 open bed pick up truck around to where she was supposed to meet Tommy and Trent. Parking her truck, Kira sat and waited for the guys. A few minutes later, she saw Tommy and Trent walking out of the hospital. As Tommy climbed into the passenger seat next to Kira, Trent climbed in the back as Kira took off toward the Cyberspace.

"Hey, Kira!" Hayley greeted as she walked inside the café. Smiling, Kira waved to Hayley as she replied "Hey, Hayley!" Noticing Kira seemed a little happier than unsual, Hayley asked "You seem pretty happy?" Also noticing Kira's unusually happy demeanor, Ethan asked "Yeah. What's up with you?" Smiling, Kira replied "Yeah, I am." Smirking, Hayley added "You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Suddenly, Hayley just stared as Trent came walking in with Tommy. "Whoa..." Hayley said, unable to believe what she was seeing. Soon finding what she was staring at, Ethan stared as well. Smiling, Tommy waved to them and greeted them "Hey, Hayley...Ethan!" Smiling, Kira walked over to Tommy and wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his own around her petite shoulders. Amazed to see Tommy was all right, Hayley studdered "W-wow. I-I don't believe it! Tommy, y-you're okay!" Unable to say much of anything, Ethan just added "Yeah...what she said." Chuckling, Tommy looked down at Kira who looked up into his soulful brown eyes and then he added "I am now." Shaking off her astonishment, Hayley turned to Kira. "Hey, Kira. You ready?" Confused, Tommy turned to Kira and asked "Ready for what?" First turning to Tommy, she explained "I wrote a song for you while you were in the hospital and now I'm gonna perform it." Then, turning to Hayley, she added "Yeah, I'm ready." As Hayley walked over to the stage, Kira started to follow her, but Tommy stopped her and pulled her into his arms ever so gently. "Hey...good luck." He wished her. Gazing into his deep brown eyes, Kira could feel herself getting lost in them as she replied "Thanks..." Slowly, Tommy ensnared her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, Kira walked over to the stage as Tommy let her go. Watching her making her way over to the stage, Tommy smiled to himself knowing that she was finally his and he was finally hers-just the way he had wanted it from the start. After Hayley introduced Kira, Kira made an introduction of her own. "I wrote this song for a very special friend of mine recently. I think he knows who he is." Smiling to Tommy from the stage, Kira continued "I hope he likes it as well as the rest of you." With that having been said, Kira and her band began playing a slow melody as Kira began to sing a soft and slow rhythum.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not

Go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

As Kira finished the song, she stepped down off the stage and into Tommy's welcoming arms. Smiling up at Tommy, Kira asked "What'd you think?" Smiling down as he gazed into her innocent doe eyes, Tommy commented "It was beautiful...Almost as beautiful as you are." Content, Kira just let him hold her in his arms. After all this time of waiting, she was finally granted her wish. Then, she heard him whisper softly in her ear "I love you." Looking back up into his soulful brown eyes, Kira whispered just as softly "I love you, too." With that, he pulled her into another long, slow, passionate kiss.


End file.
